


kiss me in the moonlight

by sanj_sanj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ladynoir is so pure, lotsa fluff and kisses, moonlight is so romantic, moonlit ladynoir, pure beautiful fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/pseuds/sanj_sanj
Summary: ladybug decides to confess her love to chat noir by dancing together in the moonlightshe proceeds to sweep him off his feet... quite literally
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85





	kiss me in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> moonlit ladynoir fluff is actually so adorable
> 
> i love this so much
> 
> thank you aaina for being such a precious sweetheart this is all for you
> 
> i love u sm

Ladybug had always wanted to dance. Not just with anyone, but with someone who loved her. Who would dip her lovingly, then catch her and place a delicate kiss on her lips. Someone who would twirl her around, whispering in her ear. And she would rest her head softly on his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. And they would only have eyes for each other, off in their own peaceful little world.

She wanted all that with Chat Noir. It had taken her some time to realize just how much she loved her brave partner, but she couldn’t deny it anymore. His smile was breathtaking, his eyes so green and mysterious. Ladybug always wanted to hug him, to feel his arms around her and his breath tickling her neck. She wanted to feel his smile as she kissed him, hear his laughter as they pranced about the rooftops. 

Ladybug knew that Chat loved her. He’d been sacrificing himself for her for years now, and confessing his love even longer. She was still scared, scared to admit her feelings out loud, even after finding out that her beautiful, beautiful partner was also her kind, caring best friend. She knew Chat had been waiting patiently for her to say something, anything about their relationship. She couldn’t keep hurting him like this. Maybe today was the day she would finally confess.

***

They leapt over the buildings playfully, giggling and holding hands. She couldn’t help but wonder about how perfectly her hand fit in his. It sent shivers down her spine and the butterflies in her stomach aflutter. When the duo reached the Eiffel Tower, just as the sun was about to set, Marinette couldn’t help but wrap her arms around his waist.

They watched the sunset together, but really, Chat was just staring at Ladybug lovingly as she admired the skies. She noticed, of course, and hid her face in his chest shyly. 

“Y’know, this is one of the most beautiful sunsets I’ve ever seen. I wish I had my sketchbook so I could capture it forever.” Marinette said wistfully.

“It isn’t nearly as beautiful as you, m’lady. And here, I’ll capture this moment for you.” Chat took a picture of the skies with his baton, then proceeded to kiss Ladybug on the cheek, snapping a picture of that too.

The picture was taken at exactly the right moment. Ladybug had a faint blush dusting her cheeks and Chat was looking at her, his eyes bright green and adoring.

“See how beautiful you are.” Ladybug shoved his shoulder away playfully, giggling bashfully.

“You’re prettier, my kitty.”

He blushed and dragged her over to the side of the tower, where they could sleep and watch over the city. Chat wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into the crook of her neck. Ladybug smiled and rested her head on his chest as he began to comb through her hair gently. The two of them stayed like that, watching the clouds flitter through the slowly darkening sky. Lulled by the sound of each other’s heartbeat, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

Ladybug woke up a while later and her kitty was still asleep. A big, glistening moon had come out, shining its light on the Eiffel Tower and the city below. Rubbing at her eyes tiredly, she lifted herself up a little and realized she was lying right on top of Chat Noir. 

Ladybug yelped, blushing heavily. Chat looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Half of his face was bathed in the bright light and his chest was covered in loose strands of her hair. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she stared at the hair flopping over his mask. Chat was sleeping peacefully, a serene smile on his face and his arms happily cuddled around her. 

The entire scenario was just too beautiful for her to  _ not  _ do anything about, and she was too tired of controlling herself around her kitty. So, Ladybug leaned in and kissed him.

“I love you so much.” she whispered against his lips. 

Chat chuckled. “I love you too, m’lady.” Ladybug leaped off him with an adorable shriek.

“You were awake this whole time??”

“Yep. Just so you know, you’re adorable when you stare at me.” She groaned and pulled him up to his feet. 

Ladybug took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder.  _ You can do this, you can do this. It’s just your kitty, he loves you.  _ Chat was staring at her, his eyes lovestruck and his smile contagious. “ _ Minou _ , will you dance with me?”

“Always.” he choked out.

Chat rested a hand on her waist as she placed her hand in his. He began to lead Ladybug in twirls and steps around the tiny ledge they were standing on. With her hair flowing onto her shoulders and the moonlight sparkling in her sapphire eyes, she had never looked more beautiful. 

He twirled her around in a majestic dip, leaning in and placing a loving kiss on her forehead. She smiled in surprise, and Chat couldn’t help but wonder how he had been so lucky to have been blessed with his lady. 

Marinette felt as if she was in heaven. Dancing with Chat Noir was like walking on clouds with the wind in your hair, birds flying around you. It was like watching the pinks and golds of the sunset from the highest point of the Eiffel Tower. It was like standing in a field of flowers that had just bloomed. Ladybug leaned in to be closer to her kitty, breathing in his scent and thinking about just how much she loved him.

As Chat guided her on another set of turns and steps, Ladybug slipped on the edge. He placed an arm around her waist to try and steady her, but she tugged on his arm and they were plummeting off the Eiffel Tower.

***

A few seconds into their freefall, Ladybug decided it was time to stop playing chicken with the ground and swung her yo-yo up onto the ledge they had been standing on. She held Chat Noir tightly with her other arm, their foreheads touching. Her knee was nestled on his outer thigh and her other leg was pointed straight at the ground. 

Chat was winded and breathing heavily, from nearly smashing onto the streets of Paris. He stared, completely awestruck, at the bravado of the girl before him. Her little stunt was absolutely incredible and he just loved her so so much. His overwhelming need to kiss her senseless was steadily increasing. 

The girl in question smiled and kissed Chat’s cheek. “Well, that went rather purr-fectly.”

“Punning, m’lady? By the way, that was absolutely incredible is there any way we can do it again? Also, I’m just astounded by the fact that you can hold us both up off the ground with that one arm. You never cease to amaze me, m’lady.”

“Silly kitty. Didn’t you know I loved you too much to let you fall like that? I should be offended.”

“I’m deeply sorry, m’lady. How can I make it up to you?” Chat wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Ladybug laughed, and Chat wondered how she was still managing to keep the both of them suspended above Paris. “Not yet,  _ minou _ . But… I’d like to ask you something.”

“Will you be my boyfriend? Both in and out of the suit?” she whispered. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long, and this incredible proposal was more than worth it. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend. Both as Adrien and Chat Noir. I can’t wait to kiss you silly, take you out on dates or for ice cream, or just watch your beautiful smile all day long. I love you so much, my beautiful, beautiful lady.” 

Ladybug couldn’t handle it anymore; impulsively, she leaned in and kissed him passionately. She poured all her love for her partner into that one kiss. How she felt after he sacrificed himself for her. How she felt after he kissed her hand or offered her a rose. How she felt after he pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead lovingly. How she felt after he revealed himself to be her best friend. 

Everything she knew and loved about him, Ladybug dumped into that kiss. “I love you.” She once again whispered against his lips. Finally, they pulled away and gasped for air, both of them blushing like a firetruck.

Smiling dazzlingly, Ladybug lowered them both down with her yo-yo and wrapped her arms around Chat Noir’s waist.

“Seriously, I’m still impressed with how  _ miraculously  _ strong you are.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, you silly kitty.”


End file.
